


You never knew

by softpink_candlelight



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gay, Lesbian Betty Cooper, Sapphic, beronica, tw homophobia, tw minor violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpink_candlelight/pseuds/softpink_candlelight
Summary: Stream of conciousness type thing exploring Beronica as an established relationship.  Also MAJOR HOMOPHOBIA even though it all turns out a-okay in the end, lil bit of violence too so please don't read if that's not your jam.





	You never knew

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really follow much of the Riverdale plot, who needs plot when it's 2 in the morning and you have a test tomorrow. But literally no Jason/Polly etc anything, no black hood, etc. uhm hope you enjoy!!

You never knew it could feel like this. To you, love wasn’t a thing. It wasn’t within reach. To you, dating was hanging out with Nick St Claire in a smoky backroom, just tipsy enough to allow his hand to rest on your thigh, fingertips slipping under your skirt. You weren’t respected. You weren’t even seen. You were always a glittery object to them, a goal. 

But now, now, it’s going to the drive in with Betty. Betty, with her pastel pinks and blonde hair. Betty, who giggles at every joke and cries at every emotional scene. In the past, you would be impatient, quick to judge, maybe a little intoxicated in order to get through an hour with someone who feels so much. That’s the thing. In Riverdale, there’s time to feel everything. With Betty, emotions are just part of life. 

Betty, who picks flowers for you on her walk to school, and lights up when she sees them in your hair. Betty, who walks you to class and nuzzles into your shoulder when no one is looking and Betty, nervous Betty, who has told you more than once that Alice is just a ticking time bomb but you can’t bring yourself to worry. It’s not that you don’t take Betty’s thoughts seriously- you do. But it feels like fate has brought you two together, and Alice Cooper is nothing compared to the universe. You tell her as much, late at night, under the stars. 

You tell her you’ve never believed in soulmates before. You tell her they seemed too good to be true, and easy to sell. You’ve never known that someone could be so gentle and kind. You tell her that she is the best thing to ever happen to you, and you love her, so much. And Betty, lovely Betty, doesn’t make fun of you for being sentimental. Betty doesn’t laugh or brush you off. Betty believes you. Betty loves you too. 

You never knew there was so much to say. You never knew someone would listen. You talk about everything. About how you’re torn between going into fashion and going into politics. About how she wants to be a journalist because she wants people to know the truth about things. You tell her about the pearl necklaces. She tells you about the high standards, and together you cry over your parents. You tell her about New York, Paris, London. She tells you about apple farms and camping trips. You tell her she has the prettiest smile in the world, and you’ve seen the Mona Lisa. She tells you that you’re the coolest person she’s ever met, and she’s been to California. 

One day, you kiss her right on the lips outside her house. You didn’t think about it, about what it could mean, you were just walking your girlfriend home. It’s only once you hear the front door slam open do you realize what you’ve done. Her mother’s heels click on the sidewalk and you’re frozen in fear. You only have time to whisper “I’m sorry,” wide-eyed and pale before Alice is there, gripping Betty’s wrist and dragging her like a doll up the steps of the house and Betty’s eyes are locked on yours but you can tell she isn’t really there, she’s hiding herself deep inside her brain the same way you do when your father yells. You watch the front door slam shut and you hear Alice Cooper screaming and you don’t know how you could have possibly fucked up so bad.

What do you do? You can’t call your own mother. Sure, she knew you and Betty were dating, but you’d never had a conversation about it and now wasn’t time to force the issue. The Andrews weren’t home, Jughead’s dad was a wild card, what do you do what do you do what do you do-

Before you even realize it, you’re dialing Kevin’s number. There’s a frantic conversation and the sheriff himself is dispatched and you’ll never stop thanking Mr Keller for as long as you live. He calmly marches up and knocks on the door and says something to Mrs Cooper about a “noise complaint” and if he could just “have a look inside” and she tries to block him with her body but he says all the right things and five minutes later she’s in handcuffs and CPS is being called and Mr Cooper is on his way to be the good parent and you have her back in your arms and you can’t stop apologizing because it’s all your fault and she is quiet, curled into you, until finally she shushes you. “It was going to happen eventually, Veronica,” she whispers, and your heart breaks. She has a nasty gash on her left cheek from being backhanded with a wedding band but she’s smiling. It’s a watery smile, but she’s free now. She’s free. The girl you love is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically. like. I've never liked alice cooper and now it shows. ALSO if anyone cares Veronica is collecting all of the flowers Betty gives her in a notebook and she's going to do lil doodles and notes in it and give it to her lovely strong gf for Valentines! Because V is a sucker for love and an amazing artist and no one can tell me otherwise!!!  
> YO ALSO im from california so like when i say "coolest" i mean "chillest" but idk if thats a term people use outside of this state!! anyway its so funny to me when Riverdale fics talk about California lol


End file.
